


Let's Be Lovers, You and I

by veggiesamosa



Category: The boyz - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, M/M, implied chuulip, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiesamosa/pseuds/veggiesamosa
Summary: 12 insights into a new relationship





	Let's Be Lovers, You and I

**Author's Note:**

> title from make some noise (produce 101) - 24 hours because that was playing while i was filling in the post form

**Cute**

 

“You’re really cute. I’m falling in love with you.”

Haknyeon blinks a few times and attempts a smile at Sangyeon. He flexes his fingers around the cuddly penguin he had plucked from the stack of toys in the superstore. He chuckles quietly. “Uh. What?”

Sangyeon hesitates. He isn’t quite sure what he is supposed to say. Haknyeon is cute. Really cute. And Sangyeon sort of kind of likes him. Or loves him as he just said. He tries to smile back like he hasn’t prematurely admitted the acute degree of his feelings. He points to the first thing that catches his eye and hopes to change the subject. “Oh look, a… a frog.”

“No. Jiwoo doesn’t like frogs,” Haknyeon says. Sangyeon had hoped for an easy way out but no such luck. Haknyeon takes a step closer whilst clutching the penguin toy to his chest. And then he presents it to Sangyeon. “Hi, ‘Falling in Love with Me’. I’m… Really?”

Sangyeon hesitates. “Really.”

“I’m really cute?” Haknyeon says quietly.

“You are,” Sangyeon admits as he takes the penguin from Haknyeon. He’ll definitely pay for this weird pity gift for Haknyeon’s recently dumped friend if that’s what it takes to pretend this never happened. But Haknyeon smiles shyly. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you too.”

“Oh,” Sangyeon says. He thinks his fingers are squeezing too tightly around the toy Haknyeon handed to him. It might be the best thing he’s ever heard. “Cool.”

 

 

 

**Tuba**

 

“Haknyeon keeps sending me these weird little pictures of tubas,” Sangyeon says. He scrolls up through his messages and passes his phone to Hyunjun to demonstrate as he asks, “He's never mentioned it before but maybe he's in a brass band. Should I get him something to polish his tuba?”

Hyunjun shakes his head slowly to gently nudge himself out of his stupor. “Little pictures…. They're called emojis and you definitely already knew that.”

“That doesn't matter,” Sangyeon says because he did know but he has far more pressing issues than how hip and cool his lingo is. “If you were my boyfriend who plays the tuba and we had only been together for a few weeks what would be a good-- Ouch!”

Sangyeon doesn't quite see the need for such violence and he wonders whether he should be more concerned at Hyunjun’s bulging eyes or the fact that his own eye feels like it is about to fall out of his head due to the impact of his phone being hurled at his face. 

He decides to be more concerned for Hyunjun who is younger and has his whole life ahead of him. “What's the matter?”

“Those are sexts! Why are you showing me your gross messages? He doesn't play the tuba, he's telling you he's horny you idiot!”

Sangyeon (using one eye because Hyunjun saw fit to remove the other from his employ) squints down at his phone. He feels a bit embarrassed for not noticing the pattern before now but he doesn't quite see why Haknyeon couldn't just say so directly. 

 

 

 

**Heap**

 

Sangyeon has no idea why he had to come. It sounded like such a great idea when Haknyeon turned his glittering eyes on him and said it was very important and he needed and extra pair of arms to carry all the ice cream and treats and blankets that Jiwoo needed to be happy again. Sangyeon’s arms are tired from carrying everything (because Haknyeon’s pair of arms apparently needed to rest in preparation for hugging) and he’s feeling quite left out (especially now that there are no hugs coming his way). 

He pretends not to mind because Haknyeon’s concern looks so adorable (although he has turned into as equally a pathetic mess as Jiwoo, snot and tears all over their faces as they huddle together into a sad heap). Sangyeon sneaks a picture on his phone and wonders how long he should wait before admitting to Haknyeon that he looks cute in the picture he took. 

 

 

 

**Loaf**

 

It might be more extreme than Sangyeon would like to admit but he's glad he had expended so much effort for this one little thing. The carrier bag is folded carefully around the loaf of bread on Sangyeon’s lap like a blue and white parcel. 

Sangyeon doesn't think he has been seeing Haknyeon for long enough that remembering a detail like spending a two hour lunch not-date hearing about the perfect sandwich bread. It had only been two months ago that Sangyeon had to force himself to listen to Haknyeon's monologue rather than latching onto thoughts about how cute Haknyeon's impassioned expressions were.

Somehow details of Haknyeon's rant lodged themselves in Sangyeon’s brain matter and he thinks he might just have found the perfect bread. 

It has taken weeks of consulting friends and asking for advice from bakers between blind taste tests but he thinks he has found the perfect bread. 

Of course for all the effort Sangyeon has put into finding the bread he doesn't think it is anything worth the thanks that he gets. 

As soon as Haknyeon gets a whiff of freshly baked bread he turns melty and and gooey and there are worse things to have to think about than how messy the fervent kisses become. 

 

 

 

**Risk**

 

Haknyeon already knows several of Sangyeon’s friends and Sangyeon knows an equal amount of Haknyeon's so it doesn't seem like the worst idea in the world to have a big get together for no reason at all. 

“This was a terrible idea,” Jaehyun says as he takes Haknyeon's recently vacated seat. He's very solemn about beckoning Hyunjun (carrying a pink-potted panda plant) over to sit half in his lap. Sangyeon shuffles away from being the other half of Hyunjun’s seat and manages not to spill his drink. 

“What was such a bad idea?” Sangyeon asks. 

“You two forcing everyone to become friends.”

Sangyeon doesn't agree at all. It is is nice that everyone gets on aside from apparently Jaehyun and Hyunjun who are being awkward on purpose. 

“Feel free to leave anytime,” Sangyeon says. Sometimes things don't pay off even if they never seemed like an awfully big risk in the first place. It isn't a problem and Sangyeon isn't going to hold anything like that against them. 

“No it isn't that,” Jaehyun presses. “Your boyfriend's weird friends tried to rope Hyunjun into planning your wedding.”

Hyunjun pouts delicately to illustrate the point and adds, “I don't want to plan your stupid wedding. Plan your own wedding if you love him so much.”

Sangyeon feels warm all over and the condensation on the glass in his hand would never be enough to quell the pleasant heat he's currently doused in. He tries to laugh it off though. “It's a joke, Hyunjun. They're obviously not talking about it seriously. We’ve not even been seeing each other for that long.”

“It’s not a joke,” Hyunjun says stubbornly. “Why don't you ask him yourself? Haknyeon, your friends are serious aren't they?”

Haknyeon looks spare seeing as two people have stolen his seat. He rotates his drink in his hands and smiles to hide the fringes of confusion. “Sorry, I'm already lost.”

“Your friends,” Jaehyun pronounces carefully as though Haknyeon is a particularly difficult child. “They're serious about planning your wedding to our Sangyeon.”

It's panic which settles over Haknyeon's face following the disquieted sequence of expressions the question brings out of him. But because he's a bit too cheerful at all times he tries a laugh as his gaze slips right over Sangyeon. 

“They were just being silly. Obviously. Um, does anyone want a drink?”

 

 

 

**Guarantee**

 

Haknyeon always seems to be very certain about a lot of things. He is no different when they end up at the arcade together. They've been a lot of times to a few different arcades to coincide with Haknyeon's schedule which he adheres to strictly in order to avoid the many kids he is feuding with but today they're at Haknyeon's favourite. 

“I will defeat you once and for all,” Haknyeon vows gravely. Sangyeon doesn't doubt it even though he wouldn't ever diminish his own skills. He likes playing games too so no matter how much he loves Haknyeon he wouldn't hold back in a contest. 

The problem with not holding back is that Sangyeon does mostly want to win. He wants to see Haknyeon as happy as he is when he wins but he doesn't want it to be at his own detriment. 

“We should stop playing,” Sangyeon says. 

Haknyeon is utterly mystified by the suggestion and gestures to the screen casting a blue sheen on his face. “But I'm winning.”

“Let's just say that you already won.”

“But… I still want to play.”

Sangyeon does not want to play. He sighs. “Can we at least play something else?”

Haknyeon furrows his brow in deep thought and eventually says, “I'm too hungry to think. Let's eat and then work out what to play once we're full of energy again.”

It is a suggestion that Sangyeon doesn't mind because it is the convenient sort of distraction that solves two problems. Three if Sangyeon counts the fact that Haknyeon's eyes sparkle more than usual with each bite he takes. If Sangyeon hadn't already admitted that he loved Haknyeon he thinks right now is a moment that would have him worrying about the heat flaring in his chest. By now he has dealt with the ignition of his heart more times than he can count and he gives himself over to the utter content that follows. It is something he can count on even as he finds he must brush crumbs away from Haknyeon's cheek because some instructions are apparently too difficult to follow. 

In all Sangyeon’s wildest dreams he wouldn't have guessed he could get this lucky. The world doesn't feel any less fantastical when Haknyeon is radiating warmth with his smile as he attempts to feed Sangyeon small mouthfuls. Haknyeon slips their hands together when they're done eating and he leans into Sangyeon’s side. 

“Do you have any ideas what you'd like to play?”

“I don't think it matters. You're bound to beat me anyway.”

Haknyeon giggles -- the statement is too true to deny -- and he promises not to beat Sangyeon too mercilessly. 

 

 

 

 

 **Suggestion**  

 

Jacob smiles like there has never been an issue in the world but Sangyeon knows him too well to believe it. He braces himself over the breakfast Haknyeon had made before he left for work. Cereal crinkles in the bowl as Jacob stirs the pillow-shaped chunks into the milk to soak them before consumption. He raises his eyebrows at the food Haknyeon had left with a very cute post-it. 

“You ready?” Jacob asks. The rather formal text really was serious. Sangyeon checks his watch like 8:17am would mean anything before he nods. 

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Haknyeon,” Jacob says. There is something tentative in his tone. Hesitance when talking about someone who happens to be absent isn’t the best of signals.

“What about Haknyeon?”

Jacob chews slowly and considers his words. He says, “He’s here a lot. All the time. And he takes really long showers.” 

“Sorry. I’ll ask him to be quicker.” Jacob doesn’t say anything for a moment and maybe that’s because Sangyeon hasn’t given the right answer. He tries again. “Or he should go home and shower there? And stay there more often instead of practically living here?”

“I didn’t say that,” Jacob says as he scoops another spoonful of Krave into his mouth. “His showers are only a small part of the problem even though they are a huge inconvenience to me.”

“There's worse things than the showers?” Sangyeon is worried that he hasn't noticed anything until now aside from the soil he keeps having to hastily sweep up whenever one of Jacob's succulents plummets from their precarious perches around the flat. On top of that new daily chore he hasn't even minded that Haknyeon has an affinity for using up the hot water because when he's getting ready for work he periodically takes breaks to cuddle Sangyeon and complain about how much he'll miss him. He always leaves the bathroom tidy even if he complains and he usually makes enough breakfast for everyone. He's a joy to (sort of) live with and Sangyeon can't even imagine what is bad enough to warrant a scheduled discussion about it. 

But Jacob seems to be having difficulty broaching the subject itself anyway. “It's more that he's eating us out of house and home on top of the fact that he doesn't really contribute anything. He has a job so he could at least go to the supermarket every once in a while, or do the recycling, or pay for some of that hot water he's always running at the crack of dawn or pay some rent. I don't know. I'm just putting some ideas out there.”

Jacob's words aren't as blithe as he's implying and Sangyeon is curious how long Jacob has been sitting on thoughts like this to finally decide he's had enough of his comfort being pricked so relentlessly. It sounds very much like Jacob knows exactly what he is asking but he isn't going to ask it. He wouldn't ask a question like this. He'd just put down the pieces in a way that suggests no pressure and wait for Sangyeon to dutifully work out how much pressure he should be feeling. 

“I can't ask Haknyeon to pay rent. He's already paying for bills and stuff at his own place. It's not like he lives here.”

“Doesn't he?” Jacob asks mildly. “Why is the wash basket overflowing with clothes he can't be bothered to clean?”

“I've already asked him to do some of his laundry but he says the washing machine and the radiators are always taken up by your clothes.”

“And yours,” Jacob points out. Haknyeon had said that too but Sangyeon doesn't want to bring it up when it had led to a disagreement and lots of sulking last week. Haknyeon was very emphatic about Sangyeon’s part of the blame and he has since added similar colours or fabrics from the mountainous wash basket to his own laundry loads that he thinks Haknyeon would appreciate. 

“The point is, why are so many of his clothes here if he doesn't live here? Why does he get so much post sent here if he doesn't live here? Why does he have a key if he doesn't live here?”

Sangyeon isn't sure either. He's had to retrieve far too many parcels from the neighbours that aren't even addressed to him (or Jacob who happened to be looking for somewhere to live at the same time as Sangyeon and has since been the perfect roommate) because Haknyeon doesn't tell anyone when he's expecting his online shopping impulses to arrive. He wonders if this is something he should have queried before now but he thinks that too might have ended in hearing how callous he is for not understanding his boyfriend's gentle heart (Haknyeon's own words from the discussion of Mt Wash Basket). 

“He'll think I want to break up with him if I ask for the key back. Unless I say it's because you are still mad at me for giving him a key without asking you. But then he'll think you don't like him which would make things awkward because of how much time he spends here.” Sangyeon really is in a pickle. He's hoping Jacob can divert this despairing cycle of regret the same way he sent Sangyeon into its midst. 

Jacob hasn't even finished his cereal but he's reaching for the krave box to add more to the residual milk with lonely sodden pillows. That is clearly the more pressing matter here but Sangyeon would like and answer before Jacob seamlessly stretches this one bowl of cereal into ten servings. 

“Would you be alright if I used you as an excuse. I mean you are the person asking this anyway but--”

“I am not asking you to take his key back. But obviously I am still mad that you never even asked me. I'm just not petty enough to hold onto that rage.” Jacob is however petty enough to bring it up now and even use the word ‘rage’ but Sangyeon elects not to mention it. He wouldn't even have time to mention it anyway because Jacob goes on, “I am asking why he's paying to live somewhere else when he hasn't been there in months?”

“It's still a new relationship. What if something goes wrong and he needs to go back there?”

“Is something going to happen? Are you planning on dumping him?”

“Of course not! But what if I bring it up and he says he doesn't want to live with me? Would me dying of a broken heart be something you'd be proud to carry on your conscience?”

Jacob laughs. Wonderful that some people can lack empathy to this degree. 

“For the record, Jacob, I wouldn’t want you to die of a broken heart.”

“You won’t die,” Jacob laughed. “He probably thinks he already lives here already. Just ask him to move in properly and pay some rent.”

Jacob sounds sure about that and Sangyeon wonders whether things could possibly go that well.

 

 

 

**Mess**

 

Haknyeon was very happy and cheerful when they were buying the shelves and the chest of drawers but that was hours ago and he has been despairing at several sheets of veneered MDF since he got everything out of the boxes. Sangyeon’s suggestion that Haknyeon not open both flatpack boxes was waved off in an instant and he knows now isn’t the time to bring up the fact he had already mentioned it. Instead Sangyeon comes bearing food. 

“How’s it going?”

Haknyeon turns baleful eyes up at Sangyeon and opens his arms wide for the take-out Sangyeon had got when he made himself scarce. Sangyeon finds a space on the floor between discarded planks of wood and sits as close as he can to Haknyeon. 

“Are you going to give up? We can try again tomorrow.”

“Won’t you be mad at me for leaving our room in a mess? I told you I didn’t need any help from you.”

“You didn’t mean it,” Sangyeon grins. 

“I did. But I was wrong. I need your help. I hate building furniture.”

“How can you hate it when you haven't built anything yet?”

Haknyeon's expression doesn't improve. He glares at Sangyeon as well as he can until his will breaks and turns his face away to hide his grin. “I changed my mind. I don't need you.”

“Alright. I will wish you lots of luck when you try again.”

This time Haknyeon's reaction is instantaneous. His indignation results in him slapping Sangyeon’s arm and pulling a face. “You're supposed to insist on helping me!”

“After the mess you made of our bedroom?”

“Because of the mess I made,” Haknyeon implores. His lower lip juts out and Sangyeon cannot believe that Haknyeon is really sulking like this. Even more than that Sangyeon doesn't think he can keep up his fib about not helping when faced with an expression quite so pitiful. 

 

 

 

**Disaster**

 

Sangyeon doesn't see why a double date was necessary (though it is only implied and Sangyeon only realises when it is too late) and he certainly doesn't see why his choice isn't even considered when they choose the film they're going to see. 

“Jiwoo is afraid of scary things,” Jungeun says solemnly as she denies him the chance to even finish reading the name of the latest buzzworthy horror flick. Sangyeon has known Jiwoo for several months now and he is certain there isn't anything on the planet which could scare her. But even if he’s right Haknyeon takes Jungeun’s side too.

“We should watch something classy and interesting.” Haknyeon had gone along with Jungeun’s suggestion yet he had fallen asleep with a mouthful of popcorn not half an hour into the sepia-toned foreign-language romance film. To make matters worse neither Jiwoo nor Jungeun are looking anywhere near the screen and are whispering and giggling to each other in the silences in the despondent, dulcet dialogue.

Only Sangyeon is enduring the film and he really doesn’t think he can go on much longer in the unexpectedly cramped cinema seating. He leans over to try to grab some popcorn but Haknyeon casts doubt on his dormant state by intercepting Sangyeon’s hand and diverting it towards his own mouth. He chews slowly at the handful of popcorn he’d stolen and Sangyeon only watches him for so long to make sure he doesn’t choke in his (alleged) sleep. 

It almost feels worth it when Haknyeon, whether asleep or pretending, tips his head onto Sanyeon’s shoulder. The weight is a comfort which has him considering the merits of being anchored here. 

The film is almost bearable with Haknyeon’s head on Sangyeon’s shoulder and the many important social media statuses of his friends that he chooses to scroll through. He’s thankful of getting a distraction like that until a cinema employee taps Sangyeon on the shoulder and informs him he’ll be asked to leave if he doesn’t put his phone away. 

The thing is Sangyeon genuinely considers not putting his phone away. Freedom would be as simple as that and he could salvage this miserable evening. But a hand snatches away his phone and Haknyeon’s eyes are blurred spots of light in the auditorium. So Sangyeon is stuck having to actually having to suffer through the film. He might be sulking too obviously because Haknyeon starts to whisper his commentary of the film and feeds him individual kernels of popcorn until the bag is empty. 

It isn’t the disaster he thought he was part of when the evening started but Sangyeon tells Haknyeon there will have to be extremely extenuating circumstances to convince him to come on another double date like this. 

 

 

 

**Prickly**

 

Jacob collects and grows succulents. It is a hobby Sangyeon is fairly sure began as a joke but each year he buys Jacob a succulent for his birthday to be added to the collection. As the collection was started up several years ago it is quite vast. 

Succulents in brightly painted pots all around the flat on every surface with barely enough room for them. Haknyeon had already knocked over and smashed four plant pots before officially moving in (though he had chipped and emptied a great deal more than that) and the total has only climbed since his residence was confirmed. 

Seeing as Haknyeon is so well acquainted with Jacob's plants it really is bizarre of him to act to surprised on this occasion. He's had six near misses this morning alone so Sangyeon already knows what to expect when Haknyeon's wobbly voice calls him into the kitchen. He arms himself with a dustpan and brush and wonders what could have eliminated this becoming routine. 

“Which one is it this time? I actually think Jacob will be glad if it's the one you named after yourself. No offence but he hates Haknyeon Junior now.”

“How can he hate my son?” Haknyeon asks grumpily. 

“They're his children, he can hate them if he-- For goodness sake, Haknyeon, why are you still holding it?”

Haknyeon peers down at the cactus in his hand with interest. “I think it's stuck. What if I bleed to death when all the needles get torn out of my hand?”

“If you thought that was a possibility why would you pick it up in the first place? It's a cactus, Haknyeon.”

“I know what it is.” Haknyeon flexes his fingers and winces at the sting. Sangyeon resists the urge to smack the cactus right out of Haknyeon's hand. 

The problem with Jacob's collection is that though not all succulents are cacti, many cacti are succulents thus find themselves at home with the rest of Jacob's assorted children. It might be Sangyeon’s fault too. He must have bought some of these cacti before and now the universe has thanked him by having Haknyeon embed cacti spines in his hands on a semi-regular basis. Which is to say Haknyeon has not yet bled to death from releasing a cactus but somehow classifies the fantasy as a concern. 

“Haknyeon, you know I love you, right?”

“You're going to say something mean now aren't you?”

Sangyeon shakes his head. “No. I love you so I wouldn't lie to you. Just put the cactus down and you'll be fine.”

Haknyeon does (eventually) put the cactus down on the floor with the pile of soil and the smashed pot. He makes a nuisance of himself trying to help clear it all away, as expected, but he is markedly more helpful when it comes to pulling out the spines. 

Haknyeon holds the magnifying glass steady with his unpricked hand and hardly moves as Sangyeon tweezes the spines carefully from the flesh of Haknyeon's palm. 

“Remember last time?” Haknyeon asks. “Jacob told us the name of those really small needles. These aren't them are they?”

“Glochids,” Sangyeon supplies. “These aren't Glochids. They're not fine enough.”

Glochids are something Sangyeon will remember for the rest of his life. The sting of residual glochids transferring against his face as he kissed Haknyeon's hand better the last time was lesson enough. This time Haknyeon's hand hasn't swollen with irritation from the barbed fluff but when all the spines have been removed Sangyeon plays it safe and decides he isn't going to kiss anywhere that has been in such close contact with a cactus. 

 

 

 

**Dog**

 

The decision is an important one. Haknyeon should be able to understand but he digs his chin sharply into Sangyeon’s shoulder. 

“It's just a dog. Pick any of them. Whichever one will be happy about it.”

Sangyeon knows this but he wants the right dog to be happy. He wants the perfect dog for the pair of them with the right temperament. He continues to scrutinise the brochure until Haknyeon snatches it out of his hands. 

“This one,” Haknyeon says to the woman on the other side of the counter who looks relieved at the chance to finally get rid of them. “We'll take Tinkerbell on a walk today.”

“You just chose that at random didn't you?” Sangyeon accuses. 

“You made a good choice,” the woman insist like she thinks Sangyeon will revoke the selection and spend another half hour weighing up the options. That is exactly what he'd like to do but the woman disappears to a door leading deeper into the shelter to get Tinkerbell ready to leave with Haknyeon and Sangyeon. 

“Stop sulking. Do you want her to think she isn't good enough for you?” Haknyeon asks. 

“No. But what if she's not right for us?”

“We're taking her to the park for an hour, Sangyeon, she doesn't need to be our soulmate.”

Haknyeon is right of course but Sangyeon isn't thinking of coming to the dog shelter so aimlessly. In the flat they share with Jacob they aren't allowed pets but since Haknyeon suggested dog walking as a fun afternoon plan he hadn't been able to get rid of the notion that it would be nice to have a shared responsibility like a pet. But he can't tell whether that would be something Haknyeon is interested in. 

Tinkerbell is a delight and she constantly looks back to make sure she is being followed to the park just in case the lead connected to her collar is a deceit. At the park she gets distracted from games of fetch to flinch away from butterflies and chase after them when she decides they're not as threatening at a metre’s difference. 

“I think I love her,” Haknyeon says quietly. “We have to come back every week and bring her to this park.”

“What if someone else takes her for a walk when we visit? What if she gets adopted and we can't take her for a walk ever again?”

Haknyeon screws up his face and Sangyeon frets about making his boyfriend cry. But Haknyeon's face smooths out and he drops his head shoulders. “It would be nice if one day we lived somewhere and settled down. We could pick out all the furniture from somewhere really cheap, or we could get Hyunjun to choose because he looks like he'd be good at that sort of thing, and we could have our own baby Tinkerbell and go for walks together in the evening and we'd take turns in the morning.”

Haknyeon bites back the rest of his words and Sangyeon really wonders what else is right there on the tip of his tongue. It can't really be anything worth hesitating to this extent and Sangyeon wants to hear even more about the life they could have together in Haknyeon's mind. 

“I'll save up,” Sangyeon says. “I already am. I want to live however you want. I love you.”

Haknyeon smiles, shy like this isn't something he's heard over and over. “I love you too.”

Before anything else can be said Tinkerbell has managed to fulfil her part in the game of fetch and she presses closer until Sangyeon and Haknyeon are fawning over her in just the way she thinks she deserves. 

 

 

 

 

**Event**

 

Sangyeon squeezes Haknyeon's hand in his own. It is more to reassure himself than Haknyeon but goodness knows they both need it. 

The weather is pleasant; warm under the keen baking of the sun and fresh as the breeze sweeps over their skin. It is bright and fair. A perfect day for a wedding. Sangyeon thinks arranging proceedings to take place outside was a bit of a gamble and he'd been wary since he heard about it but Haknyeon had told him not to worry. He was right and the topically deep sky presses matte against Sangyeon’s eyes in contrast with the shimmer of the sun burning right through it. 

They're sitting on the seats designated for the bride's invitees (of course) and Sangyeon shades his eyes to peer at the the waxy fronds of jade through which the bride is due to emerge. 

“Stop being so impatient,” Haknyeon says. He's smiling too widely to sound annoyed and it is understandable. It is a happy day and the waves of celebration in the air pen the guests firmly in the realm of joy. 

“I can't help it. Soon she'll be officially a member of their family too and they'll be together forever.”

“You're such a romantic. The legal bit was taken care of days ago so I am sure she has been enjoying that prospect for quite some time” It sounds almost sarcastic but Sangyeon must remind himself what the day is and do his best not to invite the squabble in his chest to the wedding on such short notice. 

Instead, Sangyeon asks, “Is this something you'd want to do? A wedding?”

“It would be nice,” Haknyeon allows. “But I can be patient about things like that because I already have you and all the happiness I could ever need.”

“So I'm not included with all the happy stuff,” Sangyeon ribs. 

“You are the happy stuff,” Haknyeon huffs. 

The music swells to a grand yet delicate piece which suits the simply classic cut of the wedding dress. The bride is as beautiful as expected and Sangyeon privately wonders how inspired he is allowed to be. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> we are still not there on me posting quality fics that aren't ooc and i was late but this was actually fun to write


End file.
